Resquícios de Verão
by Leiky
Summary: Considerava sua vida perfeita. Alcançara tudo que havia almejado quando criança. Tinha o emprego dos seus sonhos. O namorado ideal. Até que um dia, seu maior arrependimento bate à porta. Será que sua vida perfeita vai conseguir sobreviver a isto?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Demorou alguns segundos para compreender quem estava à sua porta. É de se imaginar que o reconhecimento deveria ser automático. _Instintivo._ Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Precisou ver os olhos dela. Os olhos dele. Só então entendeu. Abrira a porta para o maior de seus arrependimentos.

Sua vida estava perfeita. Estava de volta aos trilhos. Estava controlada. Tinha o emprego de seus sonhos. O apartamento que sempre imaginou para sí quando era criança. E o namorado que era perfeito para ela. Por que a menina teve que aparecer? Como lidaria com isso? Mas então entendeu. Nada pode ser mantido em segredo para sempre. Foi muita ingenuidade de sua parte pensar diferente. Queria muito saber quem fora o idiota que disse que uma mentira contada mil vezes torna-se verdade. Ele estava totalmente enganado. A menina na sua frente era muito real. E a lembrava _dele_. Teria sido mais fácil se não fossem tão parecidos.

Decidiu abrir totalmente a porta, e deixar a garota entrar. Era o mais correto. Era o justo. Mas e agora? O que faria? Isto não deveria estar acontecendo. Não agora, pelo menos. Não dentro de 7 anos. Entrou em modo automática enquanto tentava reorganizar seus pensamentos. Virou a anfitriã perfeita, lidando com tudo com maestria. Mas ignorando as questões importantes. Não podia ter medo de uma criança de 11 anos. Mas ela tinha. E precisava de espaço. Então foi para a cozinha, com a desculpa de buscar algo para tomarem.

Ligou a torneira e ficou ouvindo a água cair, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Olhou para suas mãos. Elas estavam em perfeito estado. Mas sentia uma vontade incontrolável de arrancar suas cutículas. No momento, achava que a dor poderia nublar qualquer outro sentimento que estivesse tendo. E sentia muita vontade de tomar um café irlandês bem forte. Cafeína misturada com whisky sempre tornava qualquer situação menos obscura. Mas se controlou. Precisava evitar qualquer impulso. Decidiu olhar a geladeira. Viu que não tinha nada além de chá. Suspirou. Teria que servir.

Voltou para sala e olhou para sua visita. A garota estava no sofá, analisando os detalhes do comodo. Só de observar o perfil da menina, foi capaz de voltar no tempo. Sentiu falta de ar. Quase como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Parece que era a mesma de 12 anos atrás _. Fraca. Inútil_. Querendo aprovação. Respirou fundo. Tentou se recompor. Hoje, eu era mais do que tudo isto.

Sentou no sofá, em frente à visita. Realmente, era difícil nublar a profusão de sentimentos que estava tendo, ainda mais estando sentada na frete da menina. _Medo._ Da conversa que iriam ter. Que alguém descobrisse sobre ela. Do julgamento da menina e dos outros. De como iria isso poderia influir na sua vida atual. _Vergonha_. Do que fez na adolescência. De que outros descobrissem o que ela fez na adolescência. _Orgulho._ Pela coragem da menina, que decidiu enfrentá-la de frente. Tinha certeza que com a idade dela, nunca teria tido coragem por fazer isso, muito menos se portaria desta forma. _Raiva._ De todos que colaboraram para essa situação acontecer. Dos pais da menina, que nunca deviam ter informado seu contato para a menina. Da menina, que não desapareceu de sua vida como deveria. E mais importante, dela mesma.

E no final disto tudo, por mais que quisesse negar, _havia amor_. Era difícil não amar uma parte sua. Por mais difícil que a situação fosse. A menina era a única pessoa sem culpa na situação. Mesmo antes, sempre que pensava nesta situação, queria voltar no tempo. Desfazer tudo. _Tudo_.

Respirou fundo e voltou para realidade. Estava na hora de enfrentar a situação. Ser adulta. Encarar seu maior erro. E dar algumas respostas.

Como foi que tudo isso começou?


	2. 01 - E como tudo começou (para elas)

~~ SAKURA ~~

 _Era verão. O último antes de entrar para a faculdade. Antes de dar adeus à minúscula cidade. O calor e a umidade características do local e da época do ano faziam que o suor surgisse na suas costas, grudando as pontas de seu cabelo na nuca. O barulho da festa era típico. Vários adolescentes querendo aproveitar o verão. Nesta época do ano a cidade lotava com visitantes, e as enormes casas de veraneio ficavam cheias, acabando com o marasmo. Esta festa em específico estava sendo dada pelos irmãos Sabaku. A família, que antes era conhecida por possuir participação em empresas petroleiras, hoje era famosa por gerar políticos proeminentes, e era esperado que os três filhos seguissem estes passos. A mansão tinha como fundo parte da praia, o que fazia dela o ambiente perfeito para a primeira festa da temporada de férias. Estas festas geralmente misturavam os adolescentes nativos da cidade, e os que vinham apenas para as férias. Quase dava a impressão de que eram todos iguais. Quase._

 _O último ano. Era o último ano que faria parte disto. Depois iria embora sem olhar para trás. Quando esta época chegava e a cidade enchia de pessoas lembrava o quão pequena era. O quão deslocada. Não importa se havia sido classificava como pessoa com "Maior chance de sucesso" no seu anuário escolar. Nem que fosse uma das meninas mais desejadas da cidade. Ou que havia sido aceita em uma das melhores universidades do país. Tudo o que era e o que havia conquistado parecia desaparecer quando entrava em contato com eles. Ou com ele. Se sentia diminuída. Quase como se tivesse voltado a ter sete anos de idade. Vulnerável. O estranho era que durante muitos anos contava os dias para que o verão chegasse. Quando será que este sentimento passou?_

 _Somente havia vindo por que Ino tinha insistido e prometido que não a deixaria sozinha. Não devia ter acreditado na loira. Ela sumira no curto espaço de tempo que levou para buscar algo para tomar. Ainda eram nove horas. Devia ficar pelo menos até meia noite. Afinal, tinha se esmerado muito para ser uma boa aluna, e ao mesmo tempo não ser taxada de nerd. Eram essas pequenas ações em festas, bailes e afins que faziam com que seu sucesso acadêmico fosse creditado apenas à sua inteligência e não ao seu esforço. De acordo com Ino, uma pessoa inteligente pode ser popular. Já uma nerd, é motivo de piada. Ninguém precisa saber das horas de estudo e todo o esforço por atrás de um bom resultado nas provas. Ou do seu interesse por química e biologia._

 _Nas últimas semanas, sua tutora parecia estar desatenta. Mais entregue aos seus vícios. Não iria dizer nada se Sakura ficasse na festa até tarde, ou se nem voltasse para casa. Podia dizer que tinha ido dormir na casa de Ino, como em todas as outras vezes. Tsunade iria aceitar. Sakura encostou na mureta da mansão e começou a tomar sua cerveja. No início da noite, tinha prometido a si mesma que não tomaria uma gota de álcool, mas como não havia nenhuma bebida sem álcool na festa, pegou a primeira coisa que estava disponível e ficou a observar as pessoas que estavam na praia. Mesmo que Sakura não conhecesse a maioria das pessoas presentes, somente pelo bronzeado era possível distinguir quem era da cidade e quem não era. A maioria dos rapazes estava somente de bermuda, enquanto as meninas estavam expondo a parte de cima do biquíni usando saias ou shorts. Sakura estava usando um biquíni vermelho por baixo do vestido branco. De acordo com Ino, a roupa de banho ressaltava suas curvas, ao mesmo tempo que disfarçava sua falta de peitos._

 _-AHHHH! Não acredito! – gritou Ino._

 _Quando Sakura seguiu a voz, encontrou a loira sendo carregado no ombro pelo Sabaku mais novo, e logo foi jogada no mar. Ino se levantou e tentou empurrar Gaara para água. Sakura conseguia identificar a falsa indignação de Ino de longe. Era pura encenação. Puro flerte. Ino fazia parecer tão fácil. Riu. O ruivo não sabia nem do metade do que o esperava. Mas o que será que havia acontecido com o antigo interesse da amiga? O artista misterioso? Iria perguntar para ela depois. Com essas indagações, terminou a primeira cerveja. Pegou outra. E outra. E outra. Estava se entretendo observando as pessoas. Já eram onze horas. Neste meio tempo havia sido abordada por algumas pessoas. E logo arrumou um jeito de dispensá-las, depois de engajar alguma conversação, de modo que não parecesse mal educada ou deslocada em relação aos outros convidados. Novas pessoas chegaram para a festa. Pessoas que Ino assegurou que não viriam. Queria ir embora, mas não podia deixar a loira sozinha ou ir sem falar com ela._

 _Achou Ino dançando com Gaara. Se interrompesse agora, a amiga iria fazer com que a próxima semana fosse um inferno. Ino e garotos. Fez uma careta. Em algum momento eles deviam se separar. Com isto, mudou para um lugar em que ficasse menos visível para os novos convidados e ao mesmo tempo pudesse checar Ino. Nesta mudança de lugar tropeçou e caiu. Nem tinha percebido que havia bebido tanto a ponto do balanço ficar comprometido. Escutou um riso. Inozuka Kiba. Ele a viu e ajudou a levantar. Nunca tinha percebido que Kiba era tão bonito quando ria. Era um tipo diferente de beleza. Mais feroz, mas ao mesmo tempo cálida, amigável. Geralmente Sakura preferia mais o tipo cool, de raros sorrisos. Mais hoje poderia abrir uma exceção. E isso não tinha nada a ver com quem tinha chego na festa. Ou com o álcool. Nada._

 _\- Hey Sakura – disse Kiba, ainda com a mão no braço dela, para ajudá-la a se estabilizar – Acho que sou o seu cavalheiro galante da noite._

 _\- É, acho que vou ter que me contentar com você... – falei sorrindo quando percebi que a mão dele continuava no meu braço. Observei ele mais de perto e meu sorriso aumentou. Ele vai ter que servir._

 _Sakura ficou conversando com Kiba por um bom tempo, e começou a aplicar uma das táticas que Ino a havia ensinado, com toques, sorrisos e olhares. Ela estava se sentindo feliz, era bom se sentir admirada, ainda mais por alguém como Kiba, que não era da cidade. Começou a esquecer por que estava querendo ir embora, afinal, estava se divertindo tanto... Até que alguém o chamou. Era Naruto. O sempre estridente e querido Naruto. Sakura sorriu e pensou em acenar. Até que olhou para quem estava com ele e congelou. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um breve momento. E ela logo lembrou por que queria tanto ir embora. Kiba foi cumprimentar os amigos, com a promessa de logo voltar para Sakura. Mas ela não esperou. Visualizou Ino. Sem chance de conseguir a atenção da loira. Queria ir embora. Começou a entrar em pânico. Precisava ir embora. Que se dane Ino. Ia embora a pé. Mesmo que fosse demorar meia hora para chegar no chalé de Tsunade. No seu atual estado de embriaguez nem se preocupou com ladrões. Ou estupradores. Só queria sair dali. Entrou na casa dos Sabaku em busca de sua bolsa. Havia deixado suas coisas escondidas junto com as de Ino na cozinha. Com toda as bebidas localizadas fora da casa, ninguém ia se preocupar em vir procurar alguma coisa na cozinha. Forçou a se lembrar onde tinha escondido as coisas, odiava beber, sempre parecia que tinha uma fumaça em sua cabeça, que impedia o seu raciocínio de funcionar direito. Foi tateando as coisas de maneira trôpega, até que lembrou, elas deixaram as coisas atrás do vaso de plantas._

 _\- Haruno Sakura – declarou uma voz que eu conhecia tão bem. Que eu ama- Não. Odiava. Devia Odiar. Ou pelo menos tentar ser indiferente. Me virei. E lá estava ele, encostado na porta, com aquele sorriso característico, que sempre me levava a fazer besteiras. Era injusto ele parecer tão bonito, enquanto eu estava tão... desaprumada. Desestabilizada. Feia. Sem maquiagem e cabelo desalinhado pelo vento da praia, com roupa e pele sujas com areia, da minha queda. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca._

 _\- Olá Sasuke-kun – tentei forçar naturalidade e sorrir. Droga. Conseguia sentir meu rosto ficando quente. Nunca mais iria beber. Estava bêbada demais para tentar ter uma atitude blasé. Minha mente ficou branca quando tentei penar em algo mais para dizer. Ele estava mais alto. Devia ter crescido uns 5 centímetros neste último ano. O cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido. E o rosto... Como era possível ele ficar mais bonito a cada ano que passava? Droga. – Chegou hoje de viagem?_

 _\- Hm – esse era o "Sim" do Sasuke. Pelo menos com as pessoas que ele achava que não mereciam uma resposta completa por parte dele. No caso, boa parcela da população feminina. Peguei minha bolsa, me assegurando que as coisas da Ino continuavam bem escondidas. Agora precisava sair. Partir. Me aproximei da porta e de Sasuke. Ele deve ter percebido que eu queria ir embora, mas não me deu espaço para passar. Apenas me olhou, e não consegui decifrar o que se passava por trás daquele sorriso jocoso – Hey, você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder._

 _Com isto, ele começou a se mover. E meu coração disparou uma vez mais. O barulho estava muito alto. Tão alto. Acho que se ele se aproximasse mais conseguiria ouvir o barul..._

Sakura acordou com o despertador. Estava suando. E assustada. Odiava sonhar com o passado. Tantas coisas que queria mudar e não podia... Suspirou e olhou para o teto de seu quarto. Geralmente seus sonhos vinham quando era lembrada do passado. Ontem, no noticiário ouviu o nome _Uchiha,_ possivelmente era uma reportagem ligada à algum setor na parte de segurança do país. Os Uchiha eram quase uma dinastia nos setores policiais e de segurança nacional, sempre ocupando lugares de destaque na hierarquia dos órgãos. Também estavam presentes nos setores militares. O seu contato com os parentes de Sasuke, indicava que boa parte dos Uchiha era estoica, séria e tinha amor à regras. Quanto mais rígidas as regras, melhor. E eram canhalhas esnobes e elitistas. Sem exceção.

Mesmo que os Uchihas possuam algumas empresas, Sasuke deve estar seguindo uma carreira na polícia ou algo do tipo. Ela nunca caíra na tentação de procurá-lo em mídias sociais. E como não tinham mais amigos em comum, ela nunca correu o risco de saber qualquer coisa sobre ele. Se levantou rapidamente. Chega de pensar em Sasuke. _Chega._

Eram 5h30. Precisava tomar banho e ir para a aula de Yoga. Depois deveria ir direto para o hospital. Sua manhã estava lotada de consultas e na parte da tarde tinha agendado uma cirurgia. Estava agradecida por conseguir agendar uma cirurgia. Geralmente, na sua especialidade, era um luxo poder escolher quando operar. Sakura era pediatra especializadas em cirurgias neonatais. Infelizmente, isto a fazia estar sempre em contato com pais desesperados e bebês com circunstancias de saúde desfavoráveis. E em boa parte das vezes, era preciso que Sakura operasse logo após o parto, então ela não podia influir em datas e horários.

Após tomar banho, dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Deveria tentar comer alguma coisa. Era _tão difícil_ começar o dia sem café. Mas _ele_ disse que ela parecia uma viciada. Então foi necessário tomar ações drásticas. Como cortar totalmente o café do seu dia-a-dia. Decidiu comer um pêssego com iogurte integral, era saudável pelo menos. Sentou na cadeira da bancada da cozinha, e começou a olhar o celular enquanto comia. _Ele_ respondeu a sua mensagem. Possivelmente chegaria à noite. Sakura sorriu. Quem sabe eles não poderiam jantar juntos? Já namoravam à quase dois anos. Apesar da vida complicada de médica, ainda queria casar e formar uma família. Seu namorado era o candidato ideal para isso. Mesmo que não fosse apaixonada por ele. Na verdade era melhor que não fosse. As mulheres da família dela não foram feitas para paixão. A paixão de sua avó por uma única pessoa a destruiu. As paixões de sua mãe nunca acabavam bem, e eram desastrosas para as pessoas ao redor. E a única paixão de Sakura... Bem, só a machucou. E fez com que se tornasse uma pessoa descontrolada e feia por dentro. Foi a sua pior parte durante muitos anos. Por isso seu namorado atual fazia com que se sentisse tão bem. Ela acha que podia amá-lo, se já não o amava. Amor é um sentimento mais maduro que paixão, e que pode ser construído com o tempo. Era o suficiente. Relacionamentos sérios podem se basear somente no amor e respeito mútuo. Sorriu. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo essa noite.

A cirurgia foi um sucesso. O bebê deveria se recuperar sem maiores complicações, mas mesmo assim deixou instruções para que as enfermeiras comunicassem qualquer alteração. Hoje foi um dia normal, todas as consultas da parte da manhã foram de acompanhamento pós cirúrgico, e seus mini pacientes estavam se recuperando bem. E crescendo. Sakura sempre se surpreendia com o quanto um bebê conseguia mudar em poucas semanas. Isso a fez lembrar de um _outro_ bebê e se perguntar como ele estaria hoje em dia. Ela afastou o pensamento.

Já eram 18h30. Foi para o vestiário trocar suas roupas e se preparar para ir embora. Checou o celular. Suspirou. Nenhuma resposta por parte dele. O jantar que ela tanto queria não iria acontecer. Trancou o armário e saiu. Ao se despedir das recepcionistas, olhou para a saída e percebeu que ele estava lá, distraído olhando o celular. Estava esperando ela, com um pequeno buquê e ainda com a mala de viagem. Ela sorriu. Adorava esse tipo de surpresa. Decidiu se aproximar devagar para surpreendê-lo. Mas não conseguiu. Ele logo a viu e sorriu.

\- Achei que você só chegaria mais tarde – falei, enquanto dirigia o meu melhor olhar para ele, enquanto envolvia meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Olhei para as flores – E essas flores, são para quem?

\- Pensei em trazer alguma lembrança da viagem para as recepcionistas. Acho que elas se sentem solitárias quando eu viajo nã- - interrompi a frase com um beijo. E lembrei o quanto precisava dele. Com ele eu conseguia imaginar um futuro, e desta forma, ignorar o passado. O beijo não demorou, já que ainda estávamos na frente do hospital. Mais tarde teria tempo para terminar. Olhei para ele, que estava sorrindo – Nossa Sakura, devia ter me avisado que queria tanto assim essas flores.

-Kabuto, você não devia tentar deixar sua namorada com ciúmes – falei fazendo beicinho. Soltei meus braços do pescoço dele, e olhei para a recepção. Estavam olhando para gente. Kabuto me deu as flores, passou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros e saímos para procurar um táxi. Concordamos em ir para o apartamento dele, para deixar a mala, e depois sairmos jantar.

Kabuto estava deitado de bruços, dormindo. Era difícil acreditar que ele já tinha 36 anos, sem o óculos parecia bem mais jovem. Não podia ser considerado bonito. Mas tinha charme e inteligência ao seu favor. E Sakura já tinha tido sua cota de homens bonitos, chegando a conclusão que eles traziam mais problemas do que valiam.

Estava no apartamento de Kabuto, e como já era esperado, eles não deixaram _só_ a mala. Assim que ele fechou a porta do apartamento, Sakura o beijou. _Precisava do calor dele_. Aprofundou o beijo. _Precisava dele_. Sakura o puxou para o quarto. E agora Kabuto estava dormindo profundamente. Nem precisa dizer que não foram jantar. Afinal, ele voltou de viagem hoje, e precisava se recuperar do jetlag, já que amanhã de manhã precisava acordar cedo para dar uma palestra.

Assim como ela, Kabuto era médico. Era um brilhante neurocirurgião, mas recentemente havia decidido se dedicar mais à pesquisa, e vinha mostrando interesse na psiquiatria. Sakura nunca entendeu os interesses dele. Mas ele também não entendia porque ela virara uma pediatra. Na verdade, nem ela entendia às vezes.

Todos concordavam que eram um par perfeito. Ambos eram médicos brilhantes e ambiciosos, com grandes perspectivas. Ambos foram tutelados pelos melhores médicos do País do Fogo. Os burburinhos no hospital em que Sakura trabalhava era de que eles formavam um casal harmonioso. Ele, geralmente aparecia no hospital com flores, ou chocolates, ou simplesmente para leva-la para jantar de surpresa. Com ele não haviam brigas relacionadas ao montante de tempo que Sakura dedicada à sua carreira. Kabuto entendia a necessidade de cumprir plantões, e que jantares e viagens podiam ser cancelados devido à emergências. E por sua vez, Sakura entendia que ele precisava estar constantemente viajando para congressos, ou para palestrar em Universidades, era importante para que ele conquistasse patrocínios para suas pesquisas. Ambos entendiam a importância da carreira do outro, e por isso não haviam cobranças por nenhuma das partes.

Seria cruel esperar mais alguma coisa do namorado esta noite, então Sakura decidiu que era melhor ir para casa. E pegar alguma coisa para comer no caminho, já que sua geladeira estava vazia. Precisava fazer compras, sorte que amanhã era seu dia de folga. Quando levantou da cama, olhou rapidamente para o quarto tentando encontrar suas roupas. Foi fácil. Kabuto era maníaco por organização, então as peças de roupa eram as únicas coisas fora do lugar.

 _Dia de folga._ Deveria parar de acreditar que tal dia existisse para ela. Recebeu uma ligação do hospital às 4h da manhã. Uma mulher havia entrado em trabalho de parto, e houveram diversas complicações, entre elas, a respiração do recém-nascido. Decidiram chamar Sakura para obter um parecer da situação. O bebê, uma menina, possuía uma cardiopatia congênita. Com os resultados dos exames, concluiu-se que não era nada grave à ponto de requerer uma cirurgia imediata. Mas a menina iria precisar de uma operação, possivelmente nas próximas semanas. Como a mãe continuava na sala de cirurgia, Sakura só pode conversar com o pai da criança. Ele ficou mais desolado do que já estava.

Alguns anos atrás Sakura teria se comovido com a situação dele. Talvez até encontrasse um armário para chorar escondido. Mas a ao longo da carreira, se deparou com várias situações semelhantes e passou a adquirir uma postura mais impessoal. Neste caso, a menina passaria por uma cirurgia e poderia levar uma vida normal. Bom seria se todos os pacientes de Sakura tivessem circunstâncias similares. Suspirou. O cruel da sua área de especialidade é a imprevisibilidade. Toda a gravidez foi normal. Todas as consultas e exames em dia. Mas daí o bebê nasce e percebe-se a doença. A má formação que não foi detectada. Os pais entram em desespero, vão do céu ao inferno em questão de minutos e envelhecem anos em poucos dias. E aquela coisinha minúscula, o verdadeiro paciente de Sakura, geralmente não tem mais do que horas, quando é decidido a necessidade de passar por uma cirurgia invasiva, com grandes riscos, somente para sobreviver.

Estava com dor de cabeça e seu estomago roncou. Percebeu que já era quase meio dia e não havia comido nada. Decidiu almoçar e ir para casa. Quem sabe conseguiria dormir algumas horas. A presença dela no hospital não iria ajudar o quadro da recém-nascida, então deixou instruções expressas para que ligassem para ela caso houvesse alguma alteração. Mandou uma mensagem para Kabuto. Possivelmente ele responderia mais tarde. Quando saiu do hospital, foi recepcionada pelo calor característico da estação. Sorriu. O verão não a incomodava mais.

Sakura acordou e ficou olhando para teto. O quarto estava na penumbra, mas pelas frestas da persiana dava para perceber que a tarde havia avançado. Queria ficar mais tempo deitada, mas lembrou dos artigos que havia reservado para sua leitura do dia, e da geladeira que permanecia vazia. Soltou um gemido e levantou. Verificou o celular. Kabuto respondeu a mensagem e estava a convidando para jantar, afirmando que _desta vez_ realmente haveria comida envolvida. Riu enquanto ia para sala se aconchegar no sofá e finalmente começar a ler seus periódicos.

Olhou para o celular. Eram quase 18h. Já estava terminando de ler. Como havia marcado 20h com Kabuto, decidiu que iria abastecer a geladeira outro dia. Ainda precisava se arrumar. Ouviu o barulho do interfone. _Kabuto_. Deu permissão para subir, sem esperar o porteiro terminar a frase. Era muito cedo. Não estava arrumada. Nem maquiada. Estava um desastre. Correu para o banheiro, na esperança de arrumar o cabelo antes que ele chegasse. Mesmo que já namorassem à algum tempo, Sakura achava essencial manter certos aspectos de si camuflados. Por exemplo, ela gostava que ele pensasse que o cabelo dela era naturalmente liso e sedoso, e não uma massa armada e descontrolada. Uma hora ele iria descobrir a verdade. Mas não _hoje_. A campainha tocou. Ela foi correndo atender.

Ao abrir a porta ficou surpresa. Desapontada. Com raiva. Já havia dito para o porteiro não permitir que as escoteiras subissem. Essas menininhas sempre tinham jeito de empurrar inúmeras caixas de biscoito para ela. E depois Sakura precisava passar semanas correndo para perder as calorias adquiridas. A escoteira na sua porta deveria ter 11 anos. Era baixa para a idade. Tinha cabelo preto curto e usava óculos, o que dava um ar de seriedade desnecessário para uma garota tão nova. Quando Sakura abriu a boca para dispensá-la, a menina a encarou. E Sakura congelou. Conhecia esses olhos, esse olhar. Já tinha visto centenas de vezes durante sua infância e adolescência. _"Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder"._ Sakura soube. Era _ela_. Tinha certeza.

\- Oi, eu sou Sarada. E você deve ser Haruno Sakura. Acho que você é minha mãe.

* * *

 **Oi!**

 **Comecei a reescrever esta história. Parei de escrever por lazer durante algum tempo, e quando voltei, encontrei muitas partes das quais não gostei em Resquícios de Verão. Caso tenha alguma coisa muito incoerente, me avisem!**

 **Por favor, reviews são muito bem vindas. Saber que tem alguém querendo ler o próximo capítulo dá animo para continuar escrevendo.**

 **Até a próxima!**


	3. 02 - A visão de Sarada

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

- _Flashback_

-Presente

* * *

 **01 - SARADA**

Olá, meu nome é Sarada e eu sou adotada. Simples assim. Não é algo que eu sempre soube, mas comecei a desconfiar quando tinha cinco ou seis anos. Nunca achei suspeito o fato de ter cabelo preto, enquanto minha mãe era loira e meu pai tinha cabelos castanhos. Ou que ambos tinham olhos azuis, enquanto os meus são tão negros quanto ônix. Não, nada disso. Foram os óculos que me fizeram desconfiar. Meio bobo, não é? Descobri que precisava de óculos quando comecei a frequentar a escola, acho que tinha 4 anos. Desde então passei a visitar o oculista a cada seis meses. Acho que no dia em questão quem me levou foi minha mãe...

 _Eu estava sentada ao lado da minha mãe, naqueles bancos plásticos e desconfortáveis, enquanto a mesma lia uma revista. O médico teve uma emergência e todas as consultas estavam atrasadas. Estava entediada, olhando para os meus pés, que não alcançavam o chão, então comecei a brincar de mexer minhas pernas. Logo senti a mão de mama no meu joelho, e ela pediu para que eu parasse quieta, ou fosse brincar com as outras crianças. Olhei para as outras crianças e fiz uma careta, crianças são muito barulhentas, e eu definitivamente não estava interessada em brincar com elas. Então fiquei só observando, cada vez chegavam mais pais com seus filhos naquele consultório pequeno. E foi aí que comecei a notar. Não era uma regra, mas a maioria das crianças que precisavam de óculos, como eu, tinha pais que usavam óculos. Achei aquilo estranho. Muito estranho._

 _Na minha mente infantil, parece que levou horas para que o médico me atendesse. E todo esse tempo eu fiquei observando pais e seus filhos. E gravei isto, este momento. Claro, quando finalmente fui embora do consultório, com um pirulito em uma mão, e na outra de mãos dadas com mama, eu estava muito contente para pensar em perguntar alguma coisa. Só que eu lembraria. Mais exatamente durante o jantar do dia seguinte. Geralmente meus pais se revezavam para fazer o jantar. Neste dia, iria ser almondegas, a especialidade do papa, e claro, salada de tomates, meu favorito. Começamos a comer em silêncio, com o vapor da comida quente, meus óculos embaçaram, e lembrei da visita ao oculista._

 _\- Mama, Papa. Vocês usam óculos? – perguntei com meu garfo a meio caminho da boca. Quem respondeu foi papa._

 _\- Não Sarada. Nenhum de nós usa óculos querida. – ele respondeu com um sorriso e ficou me olhando. Mama também estava me olhando. Este gesto significava que eles queriam que eu continuasse._

 _\- Nem aqueles óculos pequenos? Que nem o que Sra. Yamamoto usa para ler? – com isso meus pais riram. Sra. Yamamoto costumava comprar na loja dos meus pais, e ela sempre levava na bolsa uns óculos pequenos, que ela só usava quando precisava ler. Na hora fiquei sem entender por que meus pais estavam rindo. Tinha alguma coisa de errado com a Sra. Yamamoto? Ela sempre era tão legal comigo. E o cabelo dela lembrava algodão doce._

 _\- Sarada. Eu e seu pai não somos tão velhos assim! – mama falou rindo. Depois completou, usando o tom que ela sempre usava para me explicar as coisas – Meu amor, a Sra. Yamamoto tem algo chamado presbiopia ou "vista cansada", que faz com que a pessoa tenha problemas para enxergar de perto. Geralmente acontece com pessoas mais velhas, então é normal ver vovós e vovôs usando esses óculos pequenos. Eu e seu pai não chegamos nesta fase! Entendeu?_

 _\- Hm – confirmei com a cabeça. E continuamos a comer._

 _Terminamos o jantar, meus pais me tiraram da cadeira alta. E comecei a ajudar a arrumar a mesa. Da melhor forma que uma criança de cinco anos conseguia. Quando fui entregar os talheres para papa, que estava lavando a louça, ele virou e ficou me olhando._

 _\- Querida, por que você decidiu perguntar sobre isso dos óculos?_

 _-É que eu uso óculos. E vocês não. É estranho. – falei enquanto olhava para ele. Papa fez uma cara estranha e não falou nada. Só me olhou. Foi mama que respondeu._

 _-Sarada, nem todas as crianças que precisam de óculos tem pais com problemas de visão – o tom da voz dela não estava tão alegre. Na verdade era o tom de voz que ela usava para encerrar um assunto._

 _\- Continua sendo estranho... – murmurei para que mama não ouvisse. Papa continuou me olhando de um jeito diferente. Dei de ombros e ele riu, me entregando o pano de prato. Isso significava que era hora de enxugar a louça._

 _Esta não foi a noite que eu descobri que era adotada. Mas foi o início das minhas dúvidas..._

Sinceramente, ser adotada não é algo que me define ou estigmatiza. Sei que meus pais me amavam e teriam feito qualquer coisa por mim. Nunca senti que era menos, nem me rebelei, como eles tinham medo. E o que vou fazer não tem nenhuma relação com eles. Nenhuma. Foi só a curiosidade. É sério. _Bem, talvez nem tanto_... Mas isto é assunto para outra hora.

Depois que descobri a verdad , todas as brincadeirinhas de crianças mais cruéis pararam de me incomodar. Não fui encontrada no lixo. Nem fui largada na porta da casa dos meus pais. Também não me encontraram dentro de um saco boiando no rio. É, crianças podem ser _muito_ criativas. Minha mãe me garantiu que a adoção foi feita por uma agência, a mãe biológica teve todos os cuidados necessários do pré-natal, com consultas, vitaminas e ultrassons (minha mãe tinha todos guardados). E, por mais que doesse para meus pais, eles admitiram que quando eu fizesse 18 anos teria acesso ao nome da minha mãe biológica. E eles iriam respeitar minha escolha quando o momento chegasse.

É, acho que devo dizer que foram uma série de fatores que me fizeram tomar a decisão que tomei. E talvez também a pré-adolescência, e a necessidade de _realmente_ saber quem eu sou. Eu sei que sou Sarada. Que sou a melhor aluna da minha escola. Que sou destaque na corrida e salto à distância. E o mais importante, eu sei que meus pais me amavam muito. Mas apesar de tudo isto, parece que esta não sou eu. Parece que estou incompleta. Com parte da minha história perdida. No escuro.

E haviam também os problemas mais práticos. Será que meus pais biológicos tem alguma doença hereditária? Ou algum deles tinha tendências suicidas, que precisasse se preocupar? Esquizofrenia? Havia lido que depressão podia ter relação genética também. Eles também podiam ser drogados, viciados em jogos ou alcoólatras. Ou ter todas as opções acima. Até onde sabia, meus genes podiam estar carregando uma bomba relógio, só esperando para explodir. _Shanarooooo._ Precisava saber. Precisava se descobrir.

Por isto, não podem culpa-la por tomar a decisão que tomou quando teve acesso a identidade de sua mãe biológica antes do seu 18° aniversário. Não devem.

* * *

Sarada estava em frente à um imponente prédio residencial, localizado na zona central de Konoha. Era uma construção em estilo mais clássico, em tons claros e com grandes janelas. Deveria ter uns 15 andares. Possuía uma grande área externa, com um lindo jardim. Também havia um porteiro. _Droga._ Teria que pensar em como passar por ele. Ela arrumou a postura, e seguiu adiante para o Hall do prédio. Para seu desprazer, suas mãos estavam tremendo um pouco. E também havia aquele friozinho incomodo na barriga. Cerrou os punhos. Ela não era uma menininha. Era madura. E inteligente. Iria enfrentar isso. Tinha se preparado mentalmente para todas as possíveis reações de sua mãe biológica. Sarada se manteria calma. Obteria suas respostas e iria embora. Simples assim.

E como fora parar nesta situação? Duas palavras. _Haruno Sakura_. Era este o nome dela. Sarada já sabia disto à cerca de seis meses. E durante um bom período, ela se contentou a não procurá-la. Afinal, tinha coisas que era melhor não saber. Porém, em um canto obscuro da sua mente, as perguntas sobre sua origem surgiram. E foram ganhando cada vez mais espaço. Até Sarada simplesmente não aguentar mais. E foi isto. Juntou coragem e motivação para rastrear sua mãe biológica. Já havia pensado em todas as dificuldades que passaria para encontrá-la. Que talvez Haruno Sakura houvesse mudado de país. Ou então que morasse em um albergue. Ou estivesse internada em um manicômio. Ou presa em uma cadeia. Por um momento passou pela mente de Sarada, que a mulher talvez estivesse morta.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando ao digitar o nome Haruno Sakura vieram inúmeras páginas. E com espanto, Sarada viu que nenhuma notícia relacionava sua mãe biológica à alguma atividade ilícita. Na sua mente juvenil, pessoas que dão seus filhos para a adoção estão longe de ter uma vida estável. Mas estava errada. Muito errada. A notícia mais antiga que encontrou, era de 15 anos atrás, onde Sakura havia ganho primeiro lugar na olimpíada de química. E após isto, foram uma sucessão de fatos. Aos 16, havia ganho segundo lugar em uma competição nacional de sustentabilidade. Aos 17, vencera novamente a olimpíada de química. Aos 20, já na faculdade, seu nome estava relacionado à diversos artigos. Aos 23, formou-se como a melhor aluna de sua universidade. A notícia mais recente, era de 2 anos atrás, onde Sakura foi entrevistada para parte de uma matéria sobre jovens mulheres engajadas socialmente. Sarada leu esta reportagem com mais atenção. Nela, Haruno Sakura relatou que havia entrado em contato com muitas mulheres que sofriam violência doméstica durante sua residência, e isto a impulsionou a tentar melhorar a vida destas mulheres. Inicialmente, a médica liderava um grupo de apoio psicológico. Mas notícias mais recentes indicavam que o grupo cresceu, e tornou-se uma rede de ajuda mutua, que mudou a realidade de muitas mulheres.

Também encontrou mais artigos publicados, homenagem nos hospitais em que trabalhou, palestras ministradas, outras causas sociais nas quais atuava. Sarada tentou ter uma ideia geral de quem era Haruno Sakura. Ela era uma mulher inteligente, que sabia o que queria. Era independente e apaixonada pela carreira. Altruísta. E mesmo assim, havia dado sua filha recém nascida para adoção. Era complicado. Neste ponto não sabia o que concluir, sentir ou pensar.

Não foi difícil rastrear Haruno Sakura. Informações como endereço e telefone poderiam ser obtidos em seu currículo online. O principal ponto que fazia Sarada vacilar era o sentimento de culpa em relação aos seus pais _de verdade_. Mas mesmo assim persistiu. Subiu a escada, e entrou no Hall. Por um instante pensou em sair correndo em direção ao elevador, e assim evitar o porteiro. Mas era tarde. O homem já havia percebido sua presença. Para sua sorte, meninas de 12 anos não eram muito ameaçadoras. Ainda mais as que usavam óculos e tinham ar de sérias como Sarada.

\- Boa Noite Senhorita – cumprimentou o homem, que já deveria ter quase 50 anos. Ele parecia estar entediado.

\- Boa Noite. Vou no apartamento de Haruno Sakura – falou rapidamente, não querendo maiores impedimentos.

\- Ela está esperando? – perguntou o homem.

-Ern... – demorou demais em dar sua resposta. O homem já estava com a mão no interfone, possivelmente ligando para a Haruno. Segurou sua respiração. Se ela exigisse saber quem era, o que Sarada responderia? _"Olá Sakura! Eu sou Sarada. A filha que você deu para adoção, lembra? Vim fazer um interrogatório do seu histórico médico e descobrir quem é meu pai biológico, para fazer esse mesmo interrogatório com ele. Posso subir?"_ Engoliu em seco. Definitivamente não. Precisava pensar em alguma desculpa. E rápido.

Parece que finalmente o outro lado da linha atendeu, a conversa foi muito rápida, e o porteiro a liberou para subir. Simples assim. Sarada ficou perplexa, tanta preocupação por nada. Entrou no elevador, e apertou o botão. 10° Andar. Estava sozinha no elevador. E isto fez com que começasse a pensar. E ficar nervosa. Shanaroooo. Ela não era uma menininha. Não mais. Ouviu um barulho, finalmente chegara ao andar desejado. O coração de Sarada estava acelerado. Tentou se convencer de que era uma reação natural. Uma simples descarga de adrenalina. Olhou os arredores. Tinha cerca de quatro apartamentos por andar, o de Sakura era o 2.

Sarada dirigiu-se à porta e apertou a campainha. Demorou um pouco para atenderem. E ela finalmente se deparou com sua mãe biológica. Já tinha visto fotos da mulher antes, mas nada a preparou para este momento. Elas definitivamente não eram NADA parecidas. Ao menos não fisicamente. A mulher que apareceu na porta tinha olhos da cor jade, brilhantes, com uma pele clara, porém com uma tonalidade mais rosada, diferente da total palidez de Sarada. Ela estava vestindo uma calça de Yoga com uma regata branca, que contrastava com seu cabelo, que era comprido e ondulado. E o dito cabelo era _rosa_. Quem tem cabelo rosa? Só podia ser um engano. Até seus pais eram mais parecidos com ela. Sua mãe biológica deveria ser outra Haruno Sakura. Droga. Procurar esta mulher, vir até aqui, foi um total engano. Sarada levantou a cabeça para falar uma desculpa e ir embora dali o mais rapidamente possível. Mas daí _viu_. A expressão da mulher mudou totalmente quando encarou Sarada, como se tivesse compreendido alguma coisa. Parecia que realmente estava no lugar certo afinal. Mas Sakura permaneceu quieta, deixando para Sarada tomar a iniciativa.

\- Oi, eu sou Sarada. E você deve ser Haruno Sakura. Acho que você é minha mãe. – falou sem interromper o contato visual em nenhum momento. Pelo menos isso. Odiava admitir, mas todo o seu treino para essa situação, sobre o que falar, e como abordar o assunto foi inútil. Sua cabeça estava em branco. Ao menos seu desconforto era compartilhado.

-Sim. Acho que sou – a mulher respondeu. E continuou parada na frente da porta. Passaram-se alguns instantes desconfortáveis. – Você gostaria de entrar?

\- Adoraria. – respondeu de maneira polida. Estava ficando de mau-humor. A mulher era meio lenta, e estava na cara que ela queria que tivesse respondido "não" para sua pergunta. Era claro que Sarada queria entrar. Por que mais ela teria vindo? Só para mostrar sua cara?

A mulher abriu mais a porta, e guiando sua convidada para dentro do apartamento, sem falar mais nada. A menina soltou um suspiro. Se seu contato inicial com Haruno Sakuro fosse um indicativo, no caso, a total falta de vontade da mulher, e o total branco na mente de Sarada, a ideia de entrar, fazer as perguntas e ir embora seria mais difícil do que pensara inicialmente...

* * *

 **Oi!**

 **Vou tentar postar ao menos um capítulo à cada duas semanas, mas como o final do semestre se aproxima, não sei se realmente vou conseguir manter isso.**

 **Lembrando que reviews são muito bem vindas, e muitas vezes servem de motivação para lançar os capítulos mais rápido!**

 **Obrigada ^.^**


	4. 03 - Jovem e Imprudente

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

 _\- Flashback_

\- Presente

* * *

~SAKURA~

-Oi, eu sou Sarada. E você deve ser Haruno Sakura. Acho que você é minha mãe. - Sakura já soube quem ela era assim que olhou nos olhos da menina pela primeira vez. Elas não tinham nada de similar. A pré-adolescente era a personificação dos Uchiha. Cabelo preto, olhos ônix, postura séria e decidida. _Droga._ Só conseguia enxergar Sasuke ao olhá-la. E mesmo que já tivesse passado tanto tempo, ainda doía. _Muito_.

\- Sim. Acho que sou. – Conseguiu responder. Fazia tempo que Sakura não sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Era como se a mera presença da menina ali abrisse a porta do seu passado, trazendo todos os erros, medos e fraquezas. Coisas que achara que já havia superado...

 _~ VERÃO, 12 ANOS ATRÁS ~_

 _\- Haruno Sakura – declarou uma voz que conhecia tão bem. Que ama- Não. Odiava. Devia Odiar. Ou pelo menos tentar ser indiferente. Se virou. E lá estava ele, encostado na porta, com aquele sorriso característico, que sempre a levava a fazer besteiras. Era injusto ele parecer tão bonito, enquanto Sakura estava tão... despreparada. Desestabilizada. Feia. Sem maquiagem e cabelo desalinhado pelo vento da praia, com roupa e pele sujas com areia, da queda na praia. O coração parecia que ia sair pela boca._

 _\- Olá Sasuke-kun – tentou forçar naturalidade e sorrir. Droga. Conseguia sentir o rosto ficando quente. Nunca mais iria beber. Estava bêbada demais para tentar ter uma atitude blasé. Sua mente ficou branca quando tentou pensar em algo mais para dizer. Ele estava mais alto. Devia ter crescido uns 5 centímetros neste último ano. O cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido. E o rosto... Como era possível ele ficar mais bonito a cada ano que passava? Droga. – Chegou hoje de viagem?_

 _\- Hm – esse era o "Sim" do Sasuke. Pelo menos com as pessoas que ele achava que não mereciam uma resposta completa por parte dele. No caso, boa parcela da população feminina. Pegou sua bolsa, assegurando-se que as coisas da Ino continuavam bem escondidas. Agora precisava ir embora. Colocar o máximo de distância entre sí e o Uchiha. Só que antes precisava passar pela porta. Sasuke deve ter percebido que queria ir embora, mas não saiu do lugar. Apenas olhou, e ela percebeu que ele ainda estava com aquele sorriso jocoso. Às vezes preferia o Sasuke de antigamente, que só a ignorava, sem nenhuma malícia. – Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder._

 _Com isto, ele começou a se mover. E ela sentiu seu coração disparar uma vez mais. Ele parou à alguns poucos centímetros. Dava para sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele. E para Sakura, em seu estado embriagado, pareceu uma excelente ideia se aproximar mais e acabar com qualquer distância entre eles, levando junto a sua dignidade. Apesar de tudo que já aconteceu, sentia saudades dele. Era fisicamente doloroso tê-lo tão perto e não poder fazer nada. Só queria abraça-lo. Um minuto seria suficiente. Menos até. Quem sabe um abraço poderia passar como um cumprimento mais animado? Afinal, já se conheciam a praticamente 10 anos e...SHANAROOO. Iria acabar com Ino amanhã. Ela era culpada por tê-la obrigado a vir nesta maldita festa. Sabia que seria praticamente impossível não encontrar com Sasuke durante o verão. Mas queria ao menos estar sóbria quando estes encontros acontecessem. Bem neste momento, Sakura sentiu tocarem no seu cabelo._

 _\- Decidiu deixar voltar a crescer? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto segurava uma mecha de cabelo róseo. No último ano Sakura havia deixado o cabelo crescer. Queria tentar adotar uma aparência mais madura para o seu primeiro ano na faculdade. E para alguém que tem usado cabelo curto desde os 13 anos, esta maturidade seria apresentada ao deixar o cabelo comprido. Sabia bem no fundo que isto era uma bobagem. Mas sempre precisou fazer mudanças externas antes de começar as mudanças internas._

 _\- É. Queria tentar alguma coisa nova este ano. Sabe, antes de começar a universidade. – respondeu, evitando contato visual. Era estranho Sasuke reparar que seu cabelo crescera. Mas mais estranho ainda, era ele lembrar que ela já havia tido cabelo comprido. – Sasuke-kun. É uma pena que a gente só tenha se encontrado agora, bem quando eu preciso ir embora. Tsunade decidiu colocar horários para mim agora, dá para acreditar? Mas você vai passar a temporada aqui não vai? Vamos ter chance de conversar mais. – completou forçando um sorriso radiante, evitando o contato visual._

 _Sakura não esperou uma resposta de Sasuke, já que resposta provavelmente seria o típico "hm". Hoje, a sua mania de falar sem parar veio bem a calhar. Sasuke não gostava quando fazia isso. Ao atravessar a porta, sentiu uma mão se fechar no antebraço. Quando sua mente registrou a ação, voltou seu olhar para Sasuke, que estava com uma expressão indecifrável. E a vontade de se aproximar dele retornou com toda a força._

 _\- Ei, - começou Sasuke. Porém ele não teve chance de continuar. Um loiro escandaloso estava se aproximando da cozinha._

 _-Heyyy Teme. Era aqui que você estava! Eiii vamos voltar para lá. Fiquei com medo que você já tivesse ido embora e tivesse me deixado aqui sozinho! – Naruto disse em voz alta. Sasuke suspirou e largou o braço de Sakura. Só então Naruto percebeu a presença de menina. – Wow! Sakura-chan! Quanto tempo – E nisso se jogou para cima dela e deu um abraço de urso. Sakura conseguiu sentir o cheiro de vodka que emanava do loiro._

 _\- Oi Naruto – Sakura tentou falar, mas sua voz ficou sufocada pelo abraço. Naruto normalmente já é uma pessoa de gestos exagerados, mas quando ele bebia..._

 _\- Dobe – Sasuke conseguiu tirar Naruto de cima de Sakura, mas mesmo assim o loiro manteve o braço nos ombros dela. – Pare de ser tão sem noção._

 _\- Então era aqui que você estava Teme, junto com a Sakura-chan... espero que vocês não tenham feito nada de estranho enquanto estavam sozi... AII – Naruto gritou quando recebeu um soco no abdômen – É por causa desse seu temperamento que eu sou um dos poucos que te aguenta. Sakura-chan, vamos lá fora tomar um ar fresco. Vamos! Quero conversar com você! Só o msn e os e-mails não são suficientes._

 _O tutor do Naruto, Jiraya, e a avó de Sakura, Tsunade, eram amigos de infância, então isso sempre estimulou o contato entre os dois. Diferentemente de Sakura, Naruto era órfão de verdade, e ficou até os seus 5 anos em um orfanato no balneário, até ser posto sob a tutela de Jiraya. Jiraya é um escritor, famoso por uma série de livros aos quais Tsunade nunca deixou Sakura chegar perto, porém, mesmo que possuísse uma residência no balneário, Jiraya precisava viajar muito, e isso fez com que Naruto se revessasse entre internatos, e o colégio de Konoha Beach. Em um desses internatos, Naruto conheceu Sasuke. E em um maldito verão, mais exatamente o verão dos seus 8 anos de idade, Naruto a apresentou Sasuke, e o desastre estava feito._

 _Desde então ela não teve mais paz de espirito, e seus sentimentos viviam em uma montanha russa. Do seu ano, passava três meses tentando chamar atenção dele, e os outros nove com saudades e mendigando qualquer contato. Gostar de Uchiha Sasuke era seu inferno pessoal. Como alguém, em sã consciência, consegue manter esse tipo de sentimento, sem qualquer tipo de retorno, durante nove anos? Ela deveria ser masoquista. Diferentemente de quando era criança, ela sabia que Sasuke não era um príncipe encantado, que seria gentil, iria amá-la e cuidar dela, para um dia formarem uma família perfeita. Hoje, já entendia que ele era rude e elitista, nunca consideraria Sakura para alguma coisa séria, uma vez que não era bem relacionada, educada e rica para os padrões Uchiha. E Sasuke vivia para impressionar sua família._

 _Assim que Sakura percebeu, já estava sendo arrastada por Naruto, e sua bolsa, depositada no esconderijo por Sasuke. Os meninos sempre brigavam, por que justa agora, tinham que concordam com alguma coisa? Suspirou, Naruto realmente não a escutava a menos que ficasse violenta. Ponderou entre dar uma cotovelada no loiro e sair correndo. Mas Sasuke estava seguindo logo atrás. Pela sua breve interação na cozinha, ele não a deixaria escapar._

 _Quando deu por si, já estava em uma rodinha, com uma nova cerveja na mão, Naruto em seu lado direito, e Sasuke no seu esquerdo, fazendo uma barreira que mantinha qualquer pessoa indesejada, por eles, longe dela. Odiava ser tão fraca quando eles estavam por perto. Deveria conseguir manter suas resoluções, e não simplesmente seguir com qualquer coisa que os meninos quisessem. Infelizmente, essa era dinâmica que adquiriram ao longo dos anos. E a principal culpada era ela. Sempre fazia o que eles queriam e quando eles queriam. No verão, era comum adaptar sua agenda às vontades dos meninos e de Ino. E agora, que ela finalmente decidira romper esses hábitos, eles estavam muito acostumados, e tinham a presença dela como certa. Suspirou._

 _Olhou em volta e percebeu que Ino não estava em lugar nenhum. Deveria ter subido para o quarto do ruivo. Ao menos alguém estava tendo uma noite divertida. Enquanto ela estava aqui, presa com um ser estridente, que já estava fedendo à vodca, e um outro ser, o qual seu corpo respondia de maneira muito, mas muito inconveniente. Ah, e como ela poderia esquecer, várias meninas que estavam tentando sua sorte com os rapazes, mais alguns amigos do internato dos meninos, que estavam a ignorando totalmente._

 _Queria escapar dali. Sua resolução do verão era evitar Sasuke. Sentia muito por Naruto, o loiro não tinha culpa pelo tumulto interno que Sakura estava passando, mas como ele e Sasuke estavam sempre juntos, ignorar um, era o mesmo que ignorar os dois._

 _Sakura voltou a procurar algum rosto conhecido, que pudesse ir cumprimentar, e assim fazer sua escapada. Avistou Kiba, que estava conversando com Shikamaru e Chouji. Sorriu. Seria perfeito. Cutucou Naruto para avisar sua nova destinação, já que Sasuke estava bem entretido com outras pessoas._

 _\- Naruto. Vou lá dar um oi para o Kiba. Já faz algum tempo que nós não conversamos, ok? – sussurrou, de forma que somente o loiro ouvisse. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa._

 _\- É Sakura. Já vai fazer 30 minutos que você não fala com o Kiba. – resmungou Sasuke, agora se voltando para ela e para Naruto, e assim trazendo a atenção do grupo para a conversa._

 _-Como assim Sakura-chan? Você vai trocar a gente por aquele cara que fede à cachorro? – Naruto perguntou em voz alta, totalmente inconsciente da atenção que ele estava chamando. Sakura sentiu seu rosto ficando mais quente. Por que Sasuke teve que abrir a boca? O que aconteceu com a pessoa estoica que evitava se envolver em qualquer coisa relacionada a ela?_

 _\- Hum... é que, você sabe... eu e ele... – parabéns para ela. Não vinha nada em sua mente. Corou ainda mais. Normalmente não era boa mentirosa, quando estava embriagada então... Lembrou! Era um gênio! – Eu combinei de pegar um material de biologia avançada com ele. Sabe que o Kiba vai fazer medicina veterinária, não é? Nós vamos ter muitas matérias do curso básico em comum. Ele disse que tem umas anotações de uma prima, que vai ser minha veterana. Eu só preciso ver quando posso pegar uma cópia com ele._

 _\- Você vai ter todo o verão para combinar isso com ele – e nisso Naruto passou um braço pelos ombros de Sakura – Por hoje, você é toda minha! HAHAHAHA._

 _Havia a paciência. Estava bêbada. Emocionalmente exaurida. E o loiro não parava quieto. As meninas não paravam de dar em cima de Sasuke. E Sasuke não fazia nada para afastá-las. Os amigos dos meninos não faziam nenhum esforço para incluí-la na conversa. Malmente Sasuke ou Naruto falavam com ela. Cerrou o punho. Sentia-se sufocada. Nisto, Naruto levou o primeiro soco da temporada. Não esperou que dissessem alguma coisa. Marchou direção à Kiba. Claro que ia ficar como assunto daquela roda. As meninas iriam falar sobre o quão violenta ela era. Os amigos do internato iriam fazer piadinhas maldosas. Mas quer saber? Este era o último ano. Depois deste verão não voltaria mais para o balneário._

 _\- Kiba! – falou em tom alegre, segurando no braço do rapaz. Ele olhou e sorriu. Os outros acenaram- Oi Shikamaru! Oi Chouji!_

 _\- Hey, achei que tinha esquecido de mim. Você não estava mais lá quando voltei._

 _\- Tive alguns contratempos. Mas agora estou aqui. E estou com sede. Que tal você vir comigo pegar alguma coisa para tomar? – continuou enquanto enlaçava o braço com o dele. Os meninos trocaram um olhar e riram. Geralmente Sakura era mais inibida. Mas para sorte de Kiba, hoje não era um dia comum._

 _\- Bem rapazes. Vocês ouviram a moça. – Kiba deu um aceno para os amigos e seguiu comigo._

 _Desta vez Sakura optou pela vodca. Não era uma boa ideia misturar. Mas, bléh. Estava irritada e precisava de alguma coisa para se acalmar. Nesse momento, tomou a primeira decisão insensata do verão. Iria ficar com Kiba. Queria provar para ela mesma que podia superar a paixonite por Sasuke, e que podia se sentir atraída por outras pessoas. Precisava exorcizar qualquer sentimento romântico que tivesse pelo Uchiha. Ela e Kiba acabaram ficando em um local reservado conversando e bebendo. Nenhum sinal de seus guarda-costas, ainda bem. Era agora. Segurou o ombro de Kiba com sua mão livre, e se aproximou, colando sua boca na dele._

 _Sakura não sentiu borboletas no estomago, nem nada romântico assim. Mas deveria servir. Kiba era um pouco agressivo, mas sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela adorava sentir outra pessoa tão perto._ _Agora ele estava trilhando vários beijos mais leves em seu pescoço, e a mão dele subiu pela sua coxa, por baixo da saída de banho. Mas não se preocupou em parar, afinal se estivesse só de biquíni, como a maioria das meninas, nem teria saída de banho para ele colocar a mão por baixo. Ele voltou a beijar a sua boca, mordendo e sugando seus lábios, até que sentiu a outra mão dele sobre o seu peito, Sakura soltou um gemido. Kiba tomou isso como um incentivo, e começou a fazer pequenos círculos de maneira delicada, contrastando com o beijo, e arrancando mais um gemido. Sakura concluiu que deveria parar agora. Antes que fosse tarde demais. Foi tentando acalmar o beijo, e empurrar Kiba de leve._

 _\- Hey... eu realmente preciso ir embora. Tsunade vai me deixar de castigo pelo resto do verão se eu não respeitar os horários. - a voz estava um pouco rouca, e Kiba estava tão perto, o olhar dele dizia que ele gostaria muito de continuar com o que estavam fazendo. Só que ela sabia para onde o interlúdio deles poderia ir parar. Não podia ceder. Mesmo quando estava "alta", tinha alguns limites que não deveriam ser cruzados. Vendo que Kiba não estava nem um pouco inclinado a deixá-la ir, complementou, fazendo biquinho – Kiba, eu realmente não quero ficar presa em casa sem fazer nada durante as férias._

 _Acabou convencendo Kiba, que se propôs a leva-la de carro em casa. Mas antes de irem, queria tomar uma última cerveja. Só que Sakura não era irresponsável a esse ponto. Kiba estava tão sóbrio quanto ela. Não subiria em um carro com ele como motorista. Então assim que o rapaz foi pegar a cerveja, Sakura foi em direção da cozinha reaver sua bolsa e então ir para casa. O que ela não contava era ser parada por seus dois amigos guarda-costas. O loiro já estava passado, se segurando em Sasuke. Engoliu em seco. Sasuke não estava nada feliz. Só não conseguia saber se era com o loiro que estava pendurado nele ou com ela._

 _\- Sakura-chan! – Naruto passou o outro braço no pescoço dela. A puxando para perto – Você não está mais brava né?_

 _\- Não Naruto... não estou mais... só que amanhã nós vamos conversar. – falou em um tom sério. Ou o mais sério que conseguiu._

 _\- Sakura, vou levar o Dobe para casa. – não gostou nada do tom dele. Aí vinha algo que ela não iria conseguir se livrar – E você vem junto._

 _Droga. Droga. Droga. Mil vezes droga. Ele estava usando o tom "não aceito ser retrucado". Ela não iria vencer em um debate, seu raciocínio estava lerdo demais, e se recusasse também ficaria muito visível que estava o evitando. Não queria ficar sozinha com ele. Se bem que não ficaria sozinha. Naruto ia estar junto. Se a família de Sasuke ainda não tinha chego na cidade, possivelmente ele ficaria na casa de Naruto._

 _\- Obrigada Sasuke-kun. Só preciso pegar minha bolsa na cozinha, tudo bem?_

 _\- Hn._

 _Depois de pegarem sua bolsa na cozinha, se dirigiram ao carro de Sasuke. Ela já estava se preparando para ir sentada no banco de trás quando Sasuke abriu a porta e jogou Naruto lá dentro._

 _\- É melhor o Dobe ir atrás. Qualquer coisa ele pode deitar, dormir e calar a boca. – justificou Sasuke. Ela simplesmente aceitou, e sentou no banco de passageiros. Sakura decidiu se ater à tática de falar muito e deixar Sasuke entediado._

 _\- Naruto. Jiraya virá para cá durante as férias? Posso avisar Tsunade, e assim nós fazemos um churrasco em casa, o que você acha?_

 _\- Seria ótimooo Sakura-chan. Você acha que o velho vai perder a oportunidade de vir para cá e ficar de olho em todas essas mulheres de biquíni? Hehe_

 _\- Tem coisas que nunca mudam... – Sakura suspirou, lembrando de sua tutora. Outro caso que nunca muda._

 _\- Heyy Sakura-chan. No fim nós nem conseguimos conversar direito, né? Mas Sakura-chan, a culpa é sua! Você não devia ter abandonado a gente por aquele... aquele... cara de cachorro! – Naruto já estava deitado no banco de traz como Sasuke previra. Não podia deixar ele dormir. – Pelo menos conseguiu combinar de pegar as suas anotações?_

 _\- Ern... eu esqueci Naruto... – ouviu Sasuke soltar um resmungo. Ele continuava irritado. – Mas talvez eu marque de ver isso com ele amanhã._

 _\- Ahh... Sakura-chan, você tem que relaxar mais. Se preocupe com a faculdade quando você estiver lá. – Era fácil para Naruto falar. Ele tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos por ser jogador de Hockey, e mesmo assim, agora ele teria acesso a herança que os pais dele deixaram. Sakura dependia do seu bom desempenho. Tsunade tinha dinheiro suficiente para a manter de maneira confortável, porém módica. Devido à sua mania de jogar e beber, não havia dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelos estudos de Sakura. Isso a deixava com pouquíssimas opções. Então só suspirou, sem dar uma resposta. Olhou pela janela e estranhou. Esse não era o caminho que geralmente fariam para sua casa. Será que Sasuke esquecera dela?_

 _\- Sasuke-kun, você não acha melhor me deixar primeiro? Eu sei que já faz algum tempo que você não vem para cá, mas se você fizer aquele retorno, fica mais fácil._

 _\- Eu vou deixar Naruto primeiro, e depois você. – ele disse com uma voz monótona, como se fosse obvio. Gelou. Se isto realmente acontecesse, teria 10 minutos sozinha com ele no carro. Isto era tempo suficiente para fazer ou falar alguma coisa que se arrependeria muito no dia seguinte._

 _\- Mas Sasuke-kun. Você não vai ficar no Naruto hoje? Geralmente você fica lá quando seus pais não estão por aqui... – escutou um ronco. Sasuke realmente conhecia seu melhor amigo. Naruto já estava babando no banco de trás._

 _\- O pessoal do internato vai ficar na minha casa, já que no Naruto não tem espaço para todos. – isso era verdade. Naruto morava em uma casa que acomodava somente ele, Jiraya e um hospede esporádico. O palacete dos Uchiha iria acomodar melhor o pessoal do internato esnobe._

 _\- Mas... será que vai ficar tudo bem em deixar o Naruto sozinho? – o loiro estava totalmente passado. Sakura tinha medo que ele ficasse realmente mal durante a noite._

 _\- Eu não vou ficar de babá do dobe. – Bem. Resolvido. Ela poderia ficar com Naruto, já dormira lá antes, e Tsunade daria o Ok. E ela não precisaria ficar sozinha com o Uchiha. – E nem você vai ficar. Ele vai sobreviver._

 _\- E se eu quiser ficar? – Uchihas e controle. Já era cliché. Mas estava com vontade de fazer birra. Não era desse jeito que funcionava, ele não se digna a mandar uma mensagem de aniversário para ela, e assim que a vê já tenta mandar em tudo o que faz. – Naruto é meu amigo. E eu estou preocupada._

 _\- Claro, dois bêbados cuidando um do outro. Excelente ideia._

 _\- Eu não estou tão bêbada assim. Posso cuidar dele. – cruzou os braços. Dentro do carro estava frio. Os bicos do peito estavam aparecendo pelo tecido do biquíni. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato da mão de Sasuke ficar tão perto da sua coxa quando ele trocava de marcha. Nem com o fato dele ter roçado o braço no seu peito quando foi me ajudar a colocar a fivela do cinto. Nada. Sentiu o carro encostar. Chegaram na casa do Naruto. Sasuke se virou para a encarar._

 _\- Não está bêbada? Normalmente você tem dificuldades em acertar a fivela do cinto de segurança? – o tom dele estava ácido – E deixa um cara qualquer fazer o que bem entender com você na frente de umas 50 pessoas?_

 _Ele saiu do carro batendo a porta, sem dar tempo para respostas, e assim acordando Naruto. O coitado estava desorientado. Sasuke o puxou do carro e arrastou para dentro da casa. Sakura estava paralisada pelo que Sasuke disse. Ela puxou o espelho do carro e deu uma boa olhada em sua imagem. O cabelo estava bagunçado. A boca inchada. Aparentemente uma ou duas marcas no pescoço e sua roupa desalinhada. Merda. Não sabia se ficava envergonhada pelo que aconteceu ou se tinha raiva de Sasuke por jogar isto contra ela. Já tinha pego ele em situações bem piores nos anos anteriores. A diferença é que ela gostava dele e se sentia destruída cada vez que via ou sabia de alguma coisa. Ele só era naturalmente ranzinza, e de tanto conviver com Naruto pegou o maldito hábito de ser superprotetor com ela. Tinha tanto direito de ficar com alguém quanto eles. Escutou a porta abrir e Sasuke entrar no carro._

 _\- Ele ficou bem? – obteve um grunido como resposta. – Você colocou ele na cama? Lembrou de deixar água no quarto?_

 _\- Ele não é uma criança. E eu não sou a babá dele._

 _\- Não. Mas ele é seu amigo. Na verdade, é o seu melhor amigo. E sabe aquela história de que com grandes poderes vem grandes responsabilidades? – a nova tática de Sakura era focalizar o problema em Naruto, assim as coisas não ficariam tão pessoais. E Sasuke perderia a paciência e desistiria de qualquer conversa com ela. – Seja legal com ele. Naruto é escandaloso, pervertido, sem noção e meio idiota. Mas para ele, você é como um irmão. Ele faria qualquer coisa por você. São poucas pessoas que tem alguém assim em suas vidas. – depois disso ficaram em silêncio. Sakura já estava pensando em outra coisa para falar e preencher o vazio. Até que o moreno respondeu._

 _\- Se Naruto é tão bom assim, devia ficar com ele. É melhor do que ficar com o primeiro que mostrar algum sinal de interesse por você._

 _Mesmo que ela já soubesse do desinteresse de Sasuke, sempre doía ouvir isso diretamente dele. Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Mas se recusava a chorar. Odiava ficar tão sentimental._

 _– Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou começar a evitar qualquer lugar que você e Naruto vão. Vocês são dois hipócritas._

 _\- Então você não vai em lugar nenhum. – ele ainda teve a ousadia de dar um sorriso cínico. Ele sabia que sempre que a convidavam para alguma festa era por que era amiga de Sasuke e Naruto (que tem amizade com as "crianças ricas", na verdade eles são as "crianças ricas") ou Ino (que é a menina bonita e popular). Era cruel ser sempre lembrada disto. Que eles faziam parte de um mundo que ela só tinha acesso por que eles queriam e enquanto eles queriam. Suspirou. Ainda bem que já estavam chegando ao destino. Depois só teria que lidar com a sua ressaca e com a ressaca de Tsunade._

 _Sentiu um alivio enorme quando avistou a casa e Sasuke estacionou. Já estava tirando o cinto quando percebeu que ele travara as portas do carro. Droga._

 _\- Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder de mim. Nunca esqueça disso. – ele tinha tirado o cinto e se virado para ela - Nós vamos ter a nossa conversa, novamente. – Precisou olhar para ele. Engoliu em seco. Outra coisa que odiava nele eram esses olhares intensos. Mesmo sabendo que iria ter uma conversa extremamente desagradável e emocionalmente desgastante, admirava o quão bonito que ele era. E ponderava se iria ter chance de beijá-lo antes dele começar a falar qualquer coisa. Como ela era idiota._

Voltando ao presente, e a situação que estava a sua frente, Sakura lembrou que deveria ser educada. Devia todas as respostas que a menina, Sarada, quisesse. Mesmo que isso fosse abrir muitas feridas que estavam quase curadas.

\- Você gostaria de entrar? – ofereceu com um sorriso hesitante. A menina estava a analisando. Possivelmente em busca de similaridades. Ela não encontraria nada.

\- Adoraria – a menina respondeu de maneira polida. Sakura abriu espaço, e fez para que Sarada a seguisse, e assim a guiou para a sala. Indicou para a menina sentar em uma das poltronas, enquanto Sakura sentou no sofá em frente a ela.

Estava nervosa, e entrou no piloto automático. Conversou sobre o clima na cidade, comentou sobre o fluxo de turistas durante esta época do ano, sobre a nova rede supermercados que se instalaria. Enfim, esgotou toda a sua gama de assuntos neutros. A menina devia pensar que ela era uma idiota. Mas mesmo assim respondeu e tentou manter a conversa. Mas Sakura sabia que não podia continuar assim. Precisava sair dali para poder ajustar seus pensamentos. Então falou que iria buscar alguma coisa para beberem, mesmo Sarada dizendo que não havia necessidade.

Foi para a cozinha. Merda. Só tinha chá. Ela deveria ter ido no mercado. Sei lá. Ela deveria ter tido alguma intuição, não é? Que a filha que deu para adoção viria fazer uma visita hoje, praticamente seis anos antes do que deveria. Suspirou. Precisava se acalmar. Ela era a adulta, e deveria agir como uma. Mesmo que parecesse que seu coração queria sair pela boca, e que ela iria hiperventilar. Controle. Precisava controlar a situação. E enfrentar a menininha que era uma cópia do seu ex amigo de infância e ex primeiro amor. Deu um tapa em seu rosto. Preparou o chá e se dirigiu a sala. Colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa, ofereceu um copo para Sarada, e bebericou o seu chá.

\- Desculpe Sarada. Eu sei que devo algumas respostas, mas não sei como lidar com a situação direito. – tentou falar em um tom sério, escondendo qualquer tremor – Sendo bem sincera, eu esperava que você viesse me procurar dentro de seis anos, então estou totalmente desprevenida. Talvez seja mais fácil se você começar a fazer suas perguntas, ou falar o que deseja. Vou tentar responder da melhor maneira possível.

A menina a encarou. E pela primeira vez sorriu. Pena que não era um sorriso normal. Era o mesmo sorriso que Sasuke dava toda a vez que tinha uma vantagem, ou conseguia algo que queria. Sentiu um arrepio. Sarada não tornaria as coisas fáceis.

* * *

 **Oi!**

 **Descobri que preciso focar mais no passado dos personagens, para poder desenrolar os eventos no presente, então se as coisas estejam confusas, me avisem, por favor!**

 **Lembrem-se, saber que tem alguém lendo a história faz com que o autor fique feliz. E um autor feliz, lança capítulos mais rápidos.**

 **Até a próxima!**


End file.
